¿Nos atrevemos?
by blancacsouat
Summary: CS one-shot


Mejores amigos.

Eso es lo que Killian y yo éramos desde hace ya más de veinte años. Recuerdo perfectamente el primer día que jugamos juntos en el parque. Killian acababa de llegar de Londres con su padre y su hermano mayor Liam, tras la muerte de la madre de ambos. Teníamos siete años.

En cuanto lo vi, a pesar de mi corta edad, supe instantáneamente que íbamos a ser amigos. Lo vi en sus ojos. Me miró como si pudiera ver mis adentros, unos ojos azules brillantes cargados de vida y de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Recuerdo pensar que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Me acerqué tímidamente y le dije mi nombre. Él me sonrío de oreja a oreja, dejando entrever los huecos donde le faltaba ya algún diente, y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a separarnos.

Lo hicimos todo juntos. Fuimos al colegio juntos, luego nos cambiamos al mismo instituto y ya por último, nos mudamos juntos a la ciudad para ir a la misma universidad. Él decidió estudiar Derecho y yo hice realidad mi sueño de convertirme en médico.

Nos hemos gritado, nos hemos llamado de todo, hemos llorado juntos, hemos reído… Creo que puedo decir sin equivocarme que Killian Jones es la persona que mejor me conoce del mundo. Y viceversa.

Sé prácticamente todo acerca de él; simplezas como su película favorita, su color preferido, cuánto azúcar le pone al café o la forma que tiene de girar el té en la taza en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj, su manía de combinar azul marino y negro a pesar de que a mí me horroriza…

También conozco cosas más importantes acerca de su vida, como lo mucho que mi perfume le recuerda al de su madre, la devoción que siente hacia su hermano y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pone cuando habla de él o de su sobrino Jamie, la cara que pone cuando está intentando aguantarse la risa y también la forma en que aprieta la mandíbula cuando está enfadado y por supuesto, aunque no de primera mano, también sé los signos que indican que una chica le gusta y le excita, la forma en que sus ojos pasan de azul brillante a azul oscuro casi negro y sus pupilas se dilatan hasta límites insospechados.

A veces, me sorprendo a mí misma viendo hasta dónde llegan mis conocimientos sobre Killian Jones y sin duda, la sorpresa más absoluta vino cuando hace una semana, mientras veíamos una película tirados en el sofá, me di cuenta de una cosa: estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorada de él. De mi mejor amigo.

/-/

Sumida en mis pensamientos estaba cuando se escuchó la puerta de entrada de nuestro apartamento mientras se cerraba después de dejar paso al protagonista de mis preocupaciones.

\- ¡Hola, amor! - exclamó él mientras se descalzaba y colgaba la cazadora de cuero en el perchero al lado de la puerta. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Yo ya casi no recordaba que mi excusa para no salir a tomar algo con nuestra pandilla había sido decir que no me encontraba bien, que me dolía bastante la cabeza. Por supuesto, Killian había insistido en quedarse conmigo por si acaso, pero yo precisamente lo que necesitaba era un poco de distancia para tratar de poner todo en orden dentro de mi cabeza.

Reaccioné todo lo rápido que pude y mentí con la mejor de mis sonrisas:

\- Mucho mejor, Jones . Me tomé un paracetamol y ya me encuentro mucho mejor

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó él con cara de preocupación.

\- Prometido – contesté yo mientras notaba de nuevo las mariposas en el estómago que notaba últimamente cada vez que me sonreía.

Me sonrió una vez más y se levantó de un salto del sofá.

\- Bueno, Swan – comenzó poniendo los brazos en jarra. - Pide por esa boquita. Hoy te prepararé cualquier cosa que te apetezca para cenar.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? - pregunté con una sonrisa juguetona y una mirada seductora.

\- Mmmm… - dijo él mirándome fijamente también. - Eso tendrías primero que atreverte a pedirlo, Swan… - contestó vacilándome.

\- En tus sueños, Jones – rechisté poniéndome colorada al momento.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras se iba hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar todo. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ya no era capaz ni de seguir con el típico vacile que tenemos entre nosotros sin ponerme colorada imaginándome lo que se sentiría al ser una de las chicas que Killian Jones se traía a casa de vez en cuando. Me notaba el calor en la cara y mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. Estaba claro. Tenía que buscarme a alguien con quien relajar la tensión.

\- Swan, ¿me estás escuchando? - escuché saliendo de mi trance la voz de Killian.

\- Perdona, no te estaba atendiendo – disimulé como pude mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara.

\- Eso ya lo veo , amor … - respondió él con una sonrisa. - Te preguntaba si te apetecían unos macarrones a la boloñesa.

\- Sí, claro, perfecto – contesté en modo casi automático.

Me miró de forma sospechosa, frunciendo el entrecejo y escudriñándome detenidamente.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, de verdad, es sólo que estoy cansada…

Creo que no me creyó, pero me conocía perfectamente como para saber que insistir e insistir no era la forma para que yo me abriera y le contara algo. Así que se giró y comenzó a hacer la cena, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando para comprobar que yo estuviese bien.

Mientras él cocinaba, yo preparé la mesa y saqué un par de cervezas de la nevera para acompañar, abriendo la mía y dándole un buen trago al instante, ante la divertida mirada de Killian.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté mientras me secaba los labios con el dorso de mi mano.

\- Nada, nada… - respondió él levantando las manos en señal de rendición. - Siéntate, Swan, que esto ya está listo.

Comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos de tonterías de nuestros trabajos y nos reíamos de la última aventura de Will, que había acabado con él detenido por escándalo público y Killian y David teniendo que ir a buscarlo a la comisaría.

Casi se me saltaban las lágrimas de la risa al escuchar la forma en que Killian contaba lo sucedido.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo Killian de repente acordándose. - No te he dicho. Tengo una cita en dos días.

La noticia me cayó como un jarro de agua fría, haciendo que la risa se me congelara y el gesto se endureciera.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - pregunté tratando de parecer interesada. - ¿Se puede saber con quién?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Milah? - preguntó él con una sonrisa. - Pues después de mucho insistir, ha accedido a salir conmigo pasado mañana.

\- ¿Genial, no? - continué yo.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algún sitio a dónde la pueda llevar?

Mi corazón se rompía por momentos. Tenía ganas de levantarme corriendo, encerrarme en la habitación y comenzar a romper cosas, gritar y llorar. Pero, a pesar de cualquier cosa que yo pudiera sentir, Killian Jones era mi amigo y se merecía todo mi apoyo.

\- Me han dicho que el restaurante nuevo que han abierto cerca de la playa, "Black Rose" creo que se llama, está muy bien. Creo que Ruby fue el otro día con Víctor y salieron encantados. Un poco caro, pero muy bien.

\- Ah, no se me había ocurrido, podría llamar mañana para preguntar si tienen hueco… - comentó él mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza. - Gracias, Swan – dijo de forma sincera.

\- Nada hombre – contesté yo. - Para eso estamos los amigos.

Seguimos comiendo, aunque yo he de reconocer que apenas daba bocado. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que impedía que los macarrones me bajaran. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Killian.

\- ¿No te gustan?

\- ¡No es eso, Killian! - respondí yo rápidamente. - ¡De verdad que no! Es sólo que no tengo mucha hambre y me vuelve a doler la cabeza. Creo que me voy a acostar enseguida, a ver si durmiendo un poco mañana estoy ya mejor.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Es nuestra noche de películas absurdas – rebatió él con cara de pena.

\- Otro día, ¿vale? - pregunté mientras arrastraba hacia atrás la silla y me ponía de pie. - Tal vez mañana.

\- Como quieras, Swan – dijo él. - Si estuvieras enfadada conmigo por algo, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Enfadada contigo? - pregunté frunciendo el ceño. - Killian, no estoy enfadada contigo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tengo la sensación de que llevas un par de días evitándome?

\- Pues tú sabrás, porque yo no te estoy evitando – respondí mientras recogía mi plato y lo dejaba en el fregadero. - ¿Por qué iba a estar evitándote?

\- No lo sé, Swan, dímelo tú… - contestó cruzándose de brazos y con mirada desafiante.

Me quedé mirando para él con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba insinuando algo? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Traté de templar mis nervios y tragué saliva, al fin y al cabo, me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a permitir que esta mierda de sentimientos enturbiasen nuestra amistad. Porque ante todo, eso era lo más importante.

\- Me voy a cama, Killian – dije de forma tajante. - Nos vemos mañana

\- Hasta mañana, amor – susurró él de forma casi imperceptible mientras la puerta de mi habitación se cerraba.

A la mañana siguiente, me marché a trabajar antes de que Killian se despertase. En cierto modo, tenía razón, lo estaba evitando, pero tenía mis motivos. El pensar en la cita con Milah me provocaba ansiedad, sabía que a Killian le gustaba mucho ella y que cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía, así que era cuestión de tiempo que yo me quedase sola. Y por todo ello, antes de volver a enfrentarlo y ser capaz de seguir con nuestra amistad como si nada, tenía que mentalizarme.

Llegué al hospital y fui directa a la sala de médicos para ponerme un café bien grande, porque había salido tan rápido y de forma tan sigilosa de casa que ni me había dado tiempo a desayunar.

\- Con leche y dos de azúcar, ¿verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa el Dr. Humbert.

Graham Humbert era médico adjunto del servicio de Cardiología, uno de los más brillantes que había dado el programa de residentes de nuestro hospital. En cuanto había terminado la residencia hace tres años, lo habían contratado sin dudar. Se rumoreaba que tenía un contrato blindado millonario que haría palidecer incluso a algún que otro jefe de servicio. A todo eso, había que sumarle que no era precisamente feo. Pelo castaño, ligeramente ondulado, ojos grisáceos y una sonrisa que desprendía tranquilidad a la vez que un toque misterioso.

\- ¡Guau! - exclamé sorprendida mientras me quitaba la bufanda. - ¿Te sabes cómo toma el café todo el mundo?

\- No todos, Dra. Swan – respondió él escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de la taza.

¿Estaba ligando conmigo? Puede sonar penoso, pero a lo mejor esto es lo que necesitaba. Un chico guapo e inteligente que me mirara como me estaba mirando ahora Graham y que me hiciese darme cuenta de que había más peces en el río que Killian Jones.

\- Tal vez un día podríamos tomar uno fuera del hospital, uno decente que no estuviese recalentado – añadí sonriendo.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Estoy de guardia – respondí frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo también! - exclamó él riéndose. - ¿Pasado al salir de la guardia por la mañana?

\- Tengo que pasar la planta rápidamente antes de marcharme, pero si me esperas…

\- Hecho – respondió él rápidamente

\- Vale – contesté yo mordiéndome el labio con una sonrisa. - Bueno… - continué nerviosa. - Me voy a ir yendo, tengo que cambiarme y comenzar las rondas.

\- Claro, te veo luego Emma

Por primera vez en lo que iba de día, estaba sonriendo de verdad y por un momento, en mi penoso intento de ligoteo, había dejado de pensar en Killian. Algo en mí me decía que no era buena idea esto que estaba haciendo, pero la otra parte de mí, la que siempre se equivoca, me decía que siguiese adelante.

El pase de planta se hizo eterno, y mucho más tarde de la hora habitual, llegué a casa, donde ya estaba Killian terminando de comer. Hoy debía de haber salido antes del bufete.

\- Hola… - murmuré cansada dejando caer mi bolsa al suelo, en la entrada.

\- Hola, amor – respondió él levantando la vista del plato y dedicándome la mejor de sus sonrisas. - ¿Más animada hoy?

\- Si – respondí con una sonrisa yo también. - ¿Sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Yo también tengo una cita! - exclamé contenta. - Y con Graham Humbert, nada más y nada menos – continué orgullosa.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? - preguntó él mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

\- ¿Nunca te he hablado de él? - pregunté extrañada. - Es uno de los médicos más brillantes del hospital, es unos cuatro o cinco años más mayor que nosotros. Cuando yo empecé la residencia, él estaba en el último año y ahora es uno de los médicos adjuntos jóvenes con más prestigio del país.

\- ¡Caray! - dijo Killian silbando por lo bajo. - Todo un partidazo – añadió mordazmente.

\- Y además, es muy guapo – añadí, mientras cogía la lata de coca cola de Killian y le daba un sorbo con toda confianza. - Y lo más importante, creo que le gusto.

\- ¿Crees? Eso debería de ser evidente si te ha pedido una cita.

\- Bueno… - comencé yo. - Se la he pedido yo.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó él muy extrañado y con la boca abierta. - Eso sí que no es propio de ti. ¿Qué ha sido de la vieja táctica de hacerte la interesante y todo eso?

\- Bueno, hay veces que hay que ir a por lo que una quiere… - respondí encogiéndome de hombros. - Además, necesito una cita, ya sabes, Jones, hay ciertas necesidades naturales que también las mujeres tenemos que cubrir… - dije con la voz un poco ronca.

Killian abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero finalmente se lo pensó y volvió a cerrar la boca, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón, Swan… - dijo él echándose hacia atrás en la silla. - Te mereces que la cita sea un éxito -añadió. - Sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de lo preciosa y maravillosa que eres – dijo con una expresión sincera y los ojos más brillantes que nunca me había dedicado.

Agaché la cabeza y le di las gracias de forma tímida.

\- ¿Y tú con Milah? - pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Pues al final me ha llamado esta mañana y ha cancelado – respondió Killian rascándose detrás de la nuca. - Algo me ha dicho de que su abuelo se encontraba mal o yo que sé…

\- Lo siento…- dije yo. - Sé que te apetecía mucho tener esa cita con ella.

\- Bueno… sí… - contestó encogiéndose de hombros. - Tal vez no está de ser, tal vez la persona indicada para mí es otra – añadió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Tragué saliva y me levanté rápidamente del sofá.

\- Me voy a cambiar, esta tarde quiero descansar y coger fuerzas, que mañana tengo guardia – dije mientras iba hacia la habitación, dejando tras de mí a un apenado Killian.

\- Yo hoy tampoco trabajo, Swan – dijo él siguiéndome hasta la habitación, quedándose en la puerta mientras yo terminaba de cambiarme y hablándome a través de ella. - Tal vez podríamos hacer una maratón de películas que nos gusten, o ver los capítulos que tenemos atrasados de "Juego de Tronos"… No sé, Swan, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo solos tú y yo…

\- Pasa – dije yo desde la habitación cuando ya había terminado de ponerme la ropa de estar por casa

Entró y se situó detrás de mí en el espejo, donde yo peleaba con mi pelo por hacerme una coleta.

\- ¡Para! - dijo él apartando mis manos del pelo. - Te lo vas a enredar más. Déjame a mí.

Comenzó a cepillarme suavemente el pelo, deshaciendo con suavidad los nudos que se me habían formado en la parte de atrás de la nuca por culpa de la bufanda, haciendo que poco a poco mis hombros se fueran relajando.

\- En otra vida fuiste peluquero… - respondí con un suspiro, mientras toda la tensión se alejaba de mi cuerpo y dejaba paso a la relajación.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo cuando Killian recogió mi pelo en sus manos, rozándome el cuello en la maniobra y comenzó a separarlo en tres mechones para hacer una trenza. En silencio, siguió trenzando mi largo cabello, hasta llegar al final, donde colocó una goma del pelo para evitar que se deshiciera.

\- Un hombre que sabe hacer trenzas… - susurré yo saliendo de mi trance. - Por muchos años que pasen, no dejas de sorprenderme, Jones – añadí con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Solía jugar con el pelo de mi madre mientras ella estaba enferma – añadió con la voz entrecortada, como siempre que hablaba de ella. - La ayudaba a olvidarse de los dolores.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho y tragué saliva para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por mis mejillas.

\- Eres increíble, Jones – susurré mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y él hundía su cara en mi cuello.

Permanecimos así durante unos dos o tres minutos, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en separarse. Pasado ese tiempo, comencé a notar que Killian movía suavemente sus labios sobre mi cuello, provocando que el vello se me pusiese de punta y subiendo una mano hasta su cabeza, tirando suavemente del pelo para separar su cara de mi cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté en un susurro.

No me respondió, simplemente pegó su frente a la mía, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y bajó sus manos por mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis propias manos y agarrarlas, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Después de unos pocos segundos, que a mí se me hicieron eternos, tragó saliva como haciendo acopio de valor y me besó. Un breve y simple contacto de sus labios con los míos, que hicieron que mi corazón comenzase a latir muy fuerte contra el pecho.

\- ¿Qué haces?- repetí.

Subió una mano hasta mi cara y comenzó a acariciarme suavemente la mejilla, para acto seguido, volver a pegar sus labios con los míos, pero esta vez de una forma más intencionada. No pude evitarlo y le contesté instantáneamente al beso, provocando que nuestras respiraciones se agitasen y haciendo que él me apretase más fuertemente contra él, haciendo que mi pecho se pegase contra el suyo y que él emitiese un gemido.

Al escucharlo, volví a la realidad y me separé de él, haciendo que él me siguiese con los labios, pero girando yo la cara en el último momento, provocando que el beso cayese en la mejilla en lugar de en mis labios de nuevo. Esto no podía pasar, a pesar de las muchas ganas que yo tenía. No era el momento.

\- Emma… - susurró él con la voz entrecortada por la emoción...

\- Para, Killian – dije yo alejándome de él y abrazándome a mí misma, tratando de protegerme. - Somos amigos. Los mejores.

\- Emma… - comenzó él de nuevo intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

\- No – repetí yo. - Ha sido un momento de debilidad, estás disgustado por lo de Milah y has buscado consuelo en mí – traté de explicar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad crees que yo te usaría de esa manera? - preguntó él comenzando a enfadarse.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo explicas que hasta hace veinticuatro horas estuvieses tan ilusionado por la cita con Milah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha olvidado ya?

\- Emma, llevo mucho tiempo intentando negar lo que siento… y lo tenía bastante bien escondido, desde hace mucho tiempo… - susurró él con voz entrecortada, sin duda sobrepasado por la situación. - Pero hoy… al hablarme de tu cita con Graham, todo lo que creía que tenía enterrado…

\- O sea, que es eso…

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó él sin saber muy bien a qué me refería yo

\- Que has sabido acerca de lo de Graham y te ha entrado la vena de amigo protector y el ataque de celos… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Que por una vez vas a ser tú el que queda descolgado y no yo?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? - preguntó él visiblemente molesto.

\- Pues lo que estás escuchando… ¿Cómo te crees que me he sentido yo todos estos años, viendo como tú te ibas con cualquiera que se te cruzaba por delante?

\- ¿Cualquiera menos tú? - preguntó él de forma maliciosa, acercándose a mí, haciendo que yo retrocediera poco a poco hasta apoyar mi espalda en la pared. - ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

\- Yo no he dicho eso, Jones – dije entre dientes, al tiempo que le daba un empujón para apartarlo de mí y aprovechaba para salir de la habitación hacia el salón.

\- ¡Emma! - llama él a mis espaldas. - Por favor, no me hagas esto, ¡tenemos que hablar! - suplicó.

\- ¡No hay nada más de que hablar! Somos amigos. Punto.

Él miró hacia abajo, abatido, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, dándose por vencido, al menos de momento.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga, Swan – dijo él muy serio. - Y eso no va a cambiar nunca, pero tú sabes que entre nosotros podría haber algo más, algo muy bueno… pero tienes que estar dispuesta a arriesgarte y a intentarlo… - continuó él con lágrimas en los ojos. - Yo no puedo pelear solo por esto que tenemos…

Tragué saliva para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen a chorros de mis ojos y sorbiéndome la nariz, contesté a lo que él me estaba diciendo:

\- No puedo, Killian… - susurré. - No puedo. Es demasiado.

\- ¿Entonces reconoces que hay algo? - preguntó él esperanzado.

\- ¿Cómo no va a haber algo, Killian? Eres todo para mí, eres mi alma gemela, mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué quieres escucharme decir? ¿Que te quiero? ¡Pues claro que te quiero! - grité a los cuatro vientos. - Pero precisamente, por respeto a esto tan bueno que tenemos, no puedo tomar la oportunidad de estar equivocada contigo. Te quiero, pero como amigo.

\- O sea, que después de todos estos años, sigues sin confiar plenamente en mí…

\- ¡Claro que confío en ti, Killian! - me defendí comenzando a enfadarme también. - Te confiaría mi vida...

\- Pero no tu corazón… - terminó él la frase con un susurro.

No era una pregunta lo que me estaba haciendo. Era una afirmación. Y tenía razón. Yo era consciente de que llevaba muchos años enamorada de Killian, pero nunca me había atrevido a dar el paso de decírselo y entre otros muchos motivos, ahora me daba cuenta de cuál había sido el más grnde: no me atrevía. Era una cobarde. Prefería quedarme con algo bueno, muy bueno, en lugar de pelear y luchar por tener algo extraordinario. Así de cobarde era yo.

Miré para otro lado, incapaz de contestar a lo que me acababa de decir y él asintió y se sorbió la nariz, sabiendo que la conversación estaba finalizada.

\- ¿Amigos? - pregunté yo con miedo de la respuesta, mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Te lo acabo de decir, Emma – dijo él abatido. - Siempre.

/-/

Los días pasaron y aunque tanto Killian y yo tratamos de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cierto era es que las cosas no estaban en su mejor momento entre nosotros. Apenas coincidíamos en casa y cuando quedábamos con nuestra pandilla de amigos, ya no nos sentábamos juntos ni nos pasábamos la tarde bromeando entre nosotros, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el resto de amigos.

Mi cita con Graham había resultado ser un completo desastre. El chico era guapo y le ponía empeño, pero posiblemente yo no estaba en mi momento más receptivo, con lo que la cosa no resultó.

Algo que me gustaba de Killian era que podíamos estar un día entero hablando de temas diferentes sin aburrirnos. Con Graham todo se resumía a hablar de medicina constantemente y no lo soportaba. Pensé en su momento que a lo mejor era por los nervios, por estar conociendo a alguien y no saber muy bien por donde tirar, pero no. El chico era guapo, le ponía ganas, pero era un enamorado del trabajo y un poco egocéntrico.

Al final de la cita, me acompañó hasta casa, sin duda con la esperanza de que lo invitara a subir, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Me despedí de él con un casto beso en la mejilla y creo que él entendió perfectamente la indirecta, ya que desde entonces no me volvió a llamar y cuando nos cruzábamos por el pasillo en el hospital, educadamente siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa, pero sin volver a sacar el tema nunca más. A decir verdad, lo agradecía, era una preocupación menos.

Cuando llegué a casa ese día por la noche, después de estar todo el día metida en el hospital, Killian no estaba allí. Eso tampoco era bueno, últimamente pasaba poco tiempo en nuestro piso y salía mucho por las noches, llegando a casa en muchas ocasiones a altas horas de la madrugada, borracho, y en alguna que otra ocasión bien acompañado por alguna amiga.

Traté de que no me afectara, al fin y al cabo, estábamos así en parte porque yo no me había atrevido a decirle cómo me sentía. Pero aún así, lo reconozco, me jodía.

Estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando se escucharon unas risitas procedentes de la entrada del piso. Era Killian acompañado de una curvilínea y exuberante morena de ojos verdes, que le besaba la parte de atrás del cuello mientras él abría la puerta.

Cuando entraron y me vieron, la morena abrió mucho los ojos, sin duda sorprendida por encontrarse con otra mujer en el piso de su conquista para la noche.

\- Hola… - dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo. - ¿Quién eres? - preguntó.

\- ¿Que quién soy yo? - pregunté abriendo mucho la boca. - La pregunta será quién eres tú, guapa. Yo vivo aquí – respondí poniéndome roja de la rabia.

\- ¿No me habrás hecho el lío, verdad? - le preguntó la chica a Killian, agarrándolo por la corbata y tirando de él hacia ella a la vez que soltaba una risita. - No será ésta ta tu novia…

\- ¿Mi novia? ¡Por supuesto que no! - contestó él rápidamente mientras se mordía el labio. - Me gustan más las morenas – dijo maliciosamente mientras miraba para mí.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me acerqué a él con gesto serio que indicaba que se avecinaba tormenta y lo agarré de un brazo, arrastrándolo hacia mi habitación.

\- Perdónanos un momentito, guapa – dije mirándola con desprecio. - Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas con Killian. Ahora mismo te lo devuelvo.

Lo empujé hacia dentro de mi habitación y cerré la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que uno de los cuadros de mi habitación temblara con la vibración.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué cojones estás haciendo? - pregunté. - ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?

\- Creo que está muy claro lo que estoy haciendo… La he conocido en el bar, me ha parecido que estaba buena y la he invitado a venir a casa… ¿Cómo lo dijiste tú el otro día? - se preguntó poniendo una mano en la barbilla, pensando sus siguientes palabras. - ¡Ah, sí! Los hombres también tenemos necesidades naturales que hay que satisfacer… - dijo pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

\- Pues muy bien, Jones… - dije yo con los ojos brillosos por culpa de las lágrimas. - ¡Adelante! No la hagas esperar.

\- ¿Por qué la escenita, Emma? ¿Acaso Graham no te da lo que necesitas?

No pude evitarlo. Le di un bofetón tan grande que la mano me cosquilleaba después y los dedos se le quedaron marcados en la mejilla.

\- Eres un asqueroso… Si no sabes, no bebas… Pero no pagues conmigo tus frustraciones… Y no, Graham no me da nada, porque nunca ha pasado nada entre él y yo – grité roja de furia. - Y ahora,fuera de mi habitación, ¡ve y diviértete! Yo iré a dormir a casa de Ruby.

Dicho eso, salí hacia el baño y agarré mis cosas de aseo, a la vez que volvía a la habitación y bajo la atenta mirada de Killian, comencé a meter ropa en una mochila, mientras las lágrimas ahora ya sin freno caían por mis mejillas.

\- Emma… - dijo él acercándose a mi cautelosamente, intentando agarrarme un brazo que yo sacudí inmediatamente fuera de su alcance. - Lo siento…

\- Yo también, Killian… - respondí, sorbiéndome la nariz. - Yo también lo siento.

Agarré mis cosas y salí hacia el salón, con Killian pisándome los talones.

\- ¡Por favor, no te vayas! Estoy borracho y no sé lo que he dicho…

\- Suéltame, Killian… Tú y yo sabemos que sabemos que es mejor que me vaya… o acabaré diciendo cosas que no siento… - dije visiblemente cabreada.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó la chica morena que no nos quitaba ojo de encima.

\- ¡No! - exclamé yo con una falsa sonrisa mientras me secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - Todo tuyo, bonita, ¡que te aproveche!

Salí de casa como alma que lleva el diablo, sin esperar al ascensor, bajando a todo correr las escaleras para no darle tiempo a Killian a que viniese tras de mí como sé que haría.

Cuando llegué a casa de Ruby, no hizo falta que dijera nada, simplemente me abrazó y me dejó que llorara en su brazo. No recuerda haber nunca llorado tanto. Era como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí.

\- Ssshhh… - susurraba Ruby contra mi pelo. - Todo irá bien.

/-/

Los días pasaron y al final lo que iba a ser una noche en casa de Ruby, se había convertido en casi una semana. Las llamadas de Killian no cesaban, así como los Whatsapp y los mensajes de texto que siguieron cuando apagué los datos 3G del teléfono, cansada de que cada dos minutos me mandase un "lo siento" o un "perdóname, por favor, vuelve a casa".

Una parte de mí sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver, hablar seriamente de la situación y ver qué demonios iba a pasar con nosotros y con nuestra amistad.

Llevaba una semana en casa de Ruby, sin ver a Killian ni hablar con él cuando los mensajes pararon. No sabía si sentirme aliviada o apesadumbrada de que se hubiera rendido tan fácil.

Estaba en casa terminando de arreglarme para ir a trabajar, cuando de repente mi teléfono sonó sin parar. Miré el identificador de llamada y era un número de estos largos que indicaba que te estaban llamando de alguna extensión, generalmente de alguna empresa de publicidad o, en mi caso, del hospital, así que por si acaso, respondí.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Emma Swan? - preguntó una voz masculina bastante aséptica.

\- Sí, soy yo – respondí inquieta. - ¿Quién es?

\- Le llamamos del Hospital General de Nueva York, ¿conoce usted a Killian Jones?

Un mal presentimiento me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, haciendo que se me erizasen los pelos de la nuca y que el corazón me comenzase a latir demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Sí, claro que lo conozco! - respondí nerviosa. - Es mi mejor amigo, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Lamentamos decirle, que el señor Jones ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico…

\- ¿Un accidente de tráfico? - preguntó yo frenética. - ¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo está? - continué histérica. - ¿Está…? - añadí sin atreverme a seguir con la pregunta.

\- Su condición es estable, pero de gravedad, por lo que, puesto que usted es su contacto de emergencia, necesitaríamos que se presentase aquí…

\- Deme veinte minutos y estoy ahí – dije mientras cogía las llaves y salía por la puerta. - Por favor, ayúdenlo. No puedo perderlo.

Conducí como una loca hasta el hospital. Nunca en mi vida había conducido tan rápido, a la vez que llamaba a un par de cirujanos ortopédicos que conocía para intentar que llevaran el caso de Killian personalmente. Por lo que me habían dicho por teléfono, había tenido un choque frontal con una furgoneta, haciendo que su coche saliera despedido y cayese dando vueltas por un terraplén, quedando una de sus manos atrapadas en el siniestro y por tanto, gravemente herida.

Llegué al hospital y después de dar mis datos, rápidamente me dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el médico que llevaba a Killian y la Dra. Mills, una compañera de carrera que ahora estaba haciendo la residencia de Cirugía Ortopédica en este hospital.

\- ¡Regina! - dije acercándome a ellos rápidamente. - ¿Podéis ponerme al día?

\- Tiene muy mal la mano izquierda, Emma – respondió ella mientras en el ordenador abría una carpeta con imágenes y me enseñaba primero unas radiografías y luego unas imágenes de tomografía computarizada. - Es muy complicado – volvió a decir. - ¿Lo ves? - preguntó señalando una particular zona en la radiografía . - Esta zona está prácticamente inservible y aunque consigamos reconstruirlo… la posibilidad de infección o la funcionalidad que pueda tener la mano después…

\- ¿Qué aconsejas? - pregunté yo manteniendo el tipo a duras penas

\- En mi experiencia profesional, nunca se puede sabe al cien por cien, pero yo creo que en este caso es muy probable que la amputación…

\- ¿Quééé? - pregunté yo llevándome una mano a la boca. - ¡No, no, no! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! En su tiempo libre toca la guitarra en una banda, la música es su vida. Regina, por Dios, tiene veintiocho años, ¡tiene que haber otra forma!

\- Emma, eres médico como yo y sabes que a veces…

\- ¡No! ¡Tenéis que intentarlo, por favor! ¿Le habéis preguntado a él lo que prefiere?

\- Está sedado por el dolor y porque se agitaba con los nervios de verse así… - respondió el otro médico, que por lo que ponía en la identificación, se llamaba Dr. Hood.

\- Necesito hablar con él… - dije yo con un hilillo de voz. - Yo no puedo tomar esta decisión por él.

La dirigieron a una habitación llena de máquinas, donde Killian parecía que dormía plácidamente. Vino una enfermera, que me explicó que le iban a bajar la sedación y que pasadas unas cuantas horas, poco a poco se iría despertando. Tenía que vigilar que no se agitase o que el dolor fuera insoportable, porque si no, tendrían que volver a sedarlo.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando por fin, una voz rasposa me dijo:

\- Swan…

\- ¡Killian, gracias a Dios! - respondí echándome sobre él mientras comenzaba a llorar, provocando que él soltara un gruñido. - Lo siento, lo siento… - dije apartándome rápidamente.

\- Me duele un montón la mano, Emma… - susurró él cerrando fuertemente los ojos. - En el coche, se me quedó atrapada y estaba destrozada, Swan – dijo de forma entrecortada. - La vi y estaba totalmente deformada y llena de cortes… - continuó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tenemos que hablar… - comencé yo, tratando de reunir fuerzas.

\- Swan, dímelo de una vez, no quiero que me mientas…

\- Los médicos creen que es posible que pierdas la mano… - dije suavemente, pero de un tirón, viendo instantáneamente la angustia en sus ojos. - Creen que la opción más segura sería…

\- ¡No! - exclamó el apretando la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas sin dejarme terminar la frase. - Tiene que haber otra manera, yo puedo aguantar el dolor o lo que sea...

\- Tienes lo que ellos llaman una "mano catastrófica" y en caso de que intenten reconstruirla, es muy probable que surjan complicaciones y que finalmente haya que amputar…

Comenzó a llorar sonoramente, haciendo que yo me sentase en su cama y le apretase su cabeza contra mi pecho, llorando con él.

\- No quiero perder la mano, Swan… -dijo él con un hilo de voz. - Quiero intentarlo.

\- Killian, algunas de las complicaciones pueden ser graves… Si se infecta, puede ser algo serio y será un proceso muy doloroso…

\- ¡Quiero intentarlo! Soy consciente de que voy a tener que pelear y de que sólo hay una mínima oportunidad de que las cosas salgan bien, pero tienes que entenderme, Swan, necesito intentarlo…

\- Vale… - respondí yo, dándole todo mi apoyo. - Te conseguiré el mejor cirujano que pueda, ya he hecho un par de llamadas.

\- Swan… - susurró él al tiempo que le temblaba el labio como siempre que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar… - Tengo miedo.

\- Ey, yo voy a estar aquí… - respondí yo. - Pase lo que pase, voy a estar siempre a tu lado. Sé que esta semana me he portado como una estúpida y tal vez si te hubiera contestado el teléfono antes… - comencé mientras empezaba a llorar yo también.

\- No te hagas esto, Emma… - respondió él mientras con su, mano buena agarraba la mía y me daba un beso en ella. - Ahora estás aquí, conmigo. Eso es lo que importa.

Entre lágrimas, conseguí sacar una sonrisa y me acerqué suavemente hacia él, plantándole un suave beso en los labios. Sin embargo, él rápidamente apartó la cara.

\- No ahora, Swan, no así… - respondió él con el ceño fruncido. - No quiero que sea por pena.

\- Ey… - susurré yo. - ¿No lo sabes? Puede que haya necesitado un empujoncito o dos, pero la simple posibilidad que hubo durante unos segundos de que me dijeran que te había perdido para siempre ha hecho que mis perspectivas cambiasen… No quiero que perdamos más el tiempo – añadí con una sonrisa. - Quiero estar a tu lado a partir de ahora y no como tu amiga, sino como algo más… - continué del tirón sin casi ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. - Siempre que tú sigas queriendo lo mismo, claro.

\- Claro que te quiero – respondió él por primera vez desde que había despertado, con el vestigio de una sonrisa. - Siempre te he querido, desde que éramos unos enanos. Siempre has sido tú.

Le di un nuevo un beso en los labios, cargado de sentimientos que esperaba que él supiese diseccionar, un beso que él contestó sin dudar en esta ocasión.

Regina entró en ese momento en la habitación, aclarándose la garganta para interrumpir el tierno momento, preguntándome si tenía un momento para hablar. Salí de la habitación y la escuché atentamente.

\- He hablado con la Dra. Blanchard, que es la mejor en reconstrucción de mano y dado que somos amigas, ha accedido a valorar el caso y en caso de que lo acepte, será ella la que haga la cirugía…

\- Muchas gracias, Regina – dije yo sinceramente. - Sé que no estás de acuerdo con nuestra decisión, pero tienes que entenderlo, tenemos que intentarlo…

\- Por supuesto que lo entiendo – respondió ella de forma empática. - ¿Quién no querría intentarlo en su situación? Yo simplemente quería ser aséptica y hablar de la forma más realista posible de las posibilidades médicas.

\- Y te agradezco la sinceridad, Regina… Aceptamos las altas posibilidades que hay de que salga mal, pero Killian necesita intentarlo, y yo lo apoyaré en todo lo que él necesite.

\- Va a ser duro, Emma… - continuó Regina. - Va a tener dolores y va a ser un proceso lento y lleno de frustraciones…

\- Lo sé…

Unas horas después, por fin, bajaron a quirófano a Killian. La Dra. Blanchard había aceptado rápidamente el caso y había sido mucho más optimista que Regina.

Fue una operación larguísima, posiblemente mucho menos de lo que a mí me pareció, pero la incertidumbre en la pequeña sala de espera donde me dijeron que podía esperar me estaba matando. Generalmente, yo estaba del otro lado. Yo era la que hacía esperar a los familiares en una minúscula habitación, mientras operaba en muchas ocasiones a vida o muerte a los pacientes. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba ahora, totalmente vulnerable, con el corazón destrozado ante la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal. Sin embargo, lo que tenía claro, es que pasara lo que pasara, lo superaríamos. Juntos. Eso era una decisión tomada. Quizá el momento no era el ideal, pero lo quería y quería estar con él.

Habían pasado casi ocho horas de cirugía, cuando la Dra. Blanchard por fin salió del quirófano con su eterna sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? - pregunté impaciente.

\- Pues te seré sincera -dijo ella. - Ha habido un par de complicaciones menores, pero al final todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos. En principio, hemos podido fijar y reconstruir todas las fracturas, tendones y nervios. Es posible que en algún dedo tenga menos sensibilidad, pero todo debería de salir bien. No te voy a mentir, Emma, va a ser un proceso muy lento y va a necesitar mucha rehabilitación. Al principio, va a parecer que no avanza, no va a sentir apenas la mano, sin embargo, va a tener dolor y va a tener que realizar rehabilitación para evitar que la mano se le ponga rígida, pero con el tiempo y dedicación, todo debería de ir bien…

Comencé a llorar de los nervios, haciendo que la Dra. Blanchard me pusiera una mano en el hombro tratando de consolarme.

\- Muchas gracias – dije entre sollozos. - Es más de lo que esperaba – continué. - ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

\- Lo tendremos en Reanimación hasta que se le pasen los efectos de la anestesia, después lo subiremos a la planta de Traumatología y podrás estar con él el tiempo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperé en la habitación impaciente a que lo trajeran y cuando por fin vi llegar una camilla, me apresuré a su lado para agarrarle la mano y darle un breve beso en los labios.

\- Hola, preciosa – susurró él con una sonrisa de medio lado que indicaba que todavía estaba un poco bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

\- Hola, guapo – dije yo riéndome también.

Las enfermeras se marchaban riendo y cuchicheando por lo bajo lo "afortunadas que eran algunas".

\- ¿Ya has conquistado a las enfermeras? - le pregunté al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara dejando que su barba, un poco más descuidada que de costumbre, rascase contra mis manos. - Bien poco has tardado, como siempre.

\- Me ha llevado casi veinte años conquistarte a ti, Swan… - dijo él con un susurro.

\- Y sin embargo aquí me tienes – le susurré yo también mientras me volvía a inclinar y le daba otro beso en los labios.

\- Y sin embargo aquí te tengo – respondió Killian mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a echar otro sueñecito.

Diez días después, por fin le dieron el alta hospitalaria. Tiempo récord, habían dicho los médicos. La Dra Blanchard había asegurado que los avances desde el punto de vista médico habían sido espectaculares, aunque yo podía ver en la cara de Killian que él no terminaba de creérselo. La doctora no nos había mentido, la mano seguía muy hinchada y Killian no podía moverla nada y apenas tenía sensibilidad en ella, algo que yo sabía que aunque le habían explicado que era normal, causaba mucha angustia en él.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, pude notar que se le tensaban los hombros, sin duda preguntándose qué iba a pasar entre nosotros ahora que supuestamente "habíamos dado el paso".

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? - pregunté mientras me acercaba a él y le acariciaba la cara.

Me sonrió de forma forzada, pero él también levanto su mano buena para apartarme el pelo de la cara y acariciarme con los nudillos la mejilla.

\- Swan, tenemos que hablar…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero que antes de que empecemos lo que sea que vayamos a empezar juntos, tengas muy claras un par de cosas…

\- Soy toda oídos.

\- A estas alturas ya tienes que saber lo que siento por ti… - comenzó él nervioso, rascándose detrás de la oreja. - Te quiero, creo que no es ningún secreto, pero es necesario que lo sepas. Y precisamente porque te quiero, no quiero que te sientas obligada de ninguna manera a esto ...Yo… es posible que nunca vuelva a ser el de antes… al menos no del todo… Y si las cosas salen mal...

\- ¡Ey! - exclamé yo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. - No quiero escuchar una palabra más. Estamos juntos.

\- Swan…

\- Jones… - dije yo imitando su acento, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Anda, vamos – finalicé yo mientras lo empujaba hacia la habitación. - Vamos a colocar todas tus cosas en el armario.

Mientras abríamos y cerrábamos cajones, colocando todo, lo notaba que seguía esperando a que yo dijera algo. Me paré a pensar y me di cuenta. Realmente, yo nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él. ¡Qué tonta era! Pensé que era obvio que se entendía, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y en estos momentos, él necesitaba escucharlo para sentirlo como real.

\- Killian… - comencé nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, amor?

\- Yo también te quiero – dije tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con las mangas de la sudadera de Killian que había tomado como rehén durante nuestra estancia en el hospital.

Instantáneamente, su cara cambió y sonrió de oreja a oreja, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a mí y me plantó un beso de película.

El beso poco a poco fue evolucionando a más, casi haciéndonos olvidar por completo que Killian aún estaba convaleciente. Él subió su mano buena por mi cintura hasta agarrarme suavemente un pecho por encima de la sudadera, provocando que yo soltase un pequeño suspiro con la maniobra. Separé mis labios de los de él y lo miré a los ojos fijamente, llenos de amor y de excitación al mismo tiempo, despertando en mí un sentimiento tan fuerte que me asustaba.

\- Eres preciosa – susurró él golpeando suavemente mi nariz con la suya, haciendo que yo instantáneamente soltase una pequeña risita.

\- Tanto piropo no va a llevarte a ningún sitio, Jones… - dije con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras jugaba con el pelo que se le comenzaba a arremolinar en la parte de atrás del cuello. - De momento, nada de esfuerzos, has escuchado a la doctora…

\- ¿Y si dejo que hagas tú todo el trabajo? - preguntó él levantando las cejas de forma seductora, provocando que por primera vez desde el accidente viera esa parte de Killian y no la vulnerable y dolorida que veía últimamente a diario.

\- Casi me convences… - dije mientras miraba hacia arriba y me hacía la pensativa – Pero no – finalicé dándole un pequeño piquito en los labios. - Tienes dos costillas fisuradas y no es momento para juergas.

\- Te aseguro que valdría la pena el dolor… - continuó él mientras posaba su mano derecha en mi trasero.

\- ¿Sí? No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas… - dije vacilona siguiéndole el juego mientras le tiraba suavemente del pelo, haciendo que él emitiese un sonido a medias entre un gemido y un gruñido.

\- Contigo me gusta todo, Swan – respondió él con los ojos muy brillantes de nuevo.

\- Aún no lo sabes…. - dije yo aguantando la risa. - Imagínate que somos horribles juntos en la cama – continué provocándolo.

\- ¡No digas eso, no seas gafe, Swan! - protestó él dándome otra palmada en el trasero. - Te aseguro que nadie se me ha quejado nunca y es posible que Jefferson haya comentado alguna que otra vez lo "fogosa" que eres… Somos increíbles juntos en todo y te aseguro que en las sábanas vamos a ser incluso mejores.

\- ¡Maldito Jefferson! - exclamé frunciendo el ceño mientras me ponía roja como un tomate. - ¡Qué vergüenza! - continué tapándome las manos mientras comenzaba a reírme.

\- Ey… -dijo él descubriendo mi rostro de nuevo. - Conmigo no tienes que tener vergüenza de nada… Pero tengo una petición: yo también quiero que me hagas ese truquito que sabes hacer con la lengua… - continuó picándome mientras se aguantaba la risa, al tiempo que yo le daba un suave puñetazo en el brazo bueno.

´- ¡Asqueroso! - dije riéndome

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y me separé de él, fingiendo indignación, mientras comenzaba a colocar de nuevo las cosas en el armario, al tiempo que no podía evitar reírme por lo bajo. De repente, me giré y susurré con voz ronca:

\- Cuando te haga "mi truco", no vas a saber ni por dónde te dio el aire…

La reacción fue inmediata. Killian abrió tanto la boca de la sorpresa que estoy segura de que su mandíbula golpeó el suelo, a la vez que se ponía colorado y su respiración se agitó de forma casi imperceptible, aunque sí para mí, que lo conocía mejor que la palma de mi mano.

\- ¿He dejado a Killian Jones sin palabras? - pregunté divertida.

\- Cuando mi cerebro norteño vuelva a funcionar correctamente y tenga algo inteligente que decir, lo haré Swan…

Comencé a reírme de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo hemos podido estar tan ciegos todo este tiempo? - pregunté yo entre risas. - Esto que tenemos es… - dije yo sin encontrar la palabra que buscaba.

\- Lo sé, Swan… - dijo él dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. - Lo sé – continuó mientras agarraba una de mis manos y la ponía sobre su corazón.

/-/

No todos los días en nuestra relación eran de color de rosa. A pesar de que poco a poco Killian iba mejorando del tema de la mano, todo era a paso de tortuga. Diez días después de salir del hospital, por fin le sacaron los puntos, pero aún tenía que seguir con la férula al menos durante tres o cuatro semanas más, algo que lo estaba sacando de quicio. Además, como ya la doctora había predicho, todavía no era capaz de mover los dedos ni de sentir nada en ellos. Supuestamente todo era normal, ya que aún estaba todo muy inflamado por dentro y poco a poco, cuando la hinchazón fuera bajando, iría notando la mejoría.

Otro tema aparte era el dolor. A pesar de que le habían dado varios tipos de pastillas para tratar de aliviarlo, Killian era más terco que una mula y no quería depender de ellas, por lo que de forma bastante frecuente estaba tan dolorido que el carácter se le agriaba hasta tal punto que no había quién lo aguantara. A todo esto había que sumarle, que a efectos prácticos, tenía que aprender a hacer las cosas de nuevo pero con una mano y tareas en principio sencillas como atarse los cordones, le resultaban complicadas y hacía que se le saltasen las lágrimas cuando no era capaz de realizarlas.

Yo comprendía la situación pero si a todo esto le unes que yo también tenía mis propios asuntos en el trabajo de los que ocuparme, las guardias, las preocupaciones de los pacientes, pues a veces, más que hablar nos gruñíamos.

\- ¿Qué tal vas de dolor, Killian?- pregunté mientras doblaba la ropa que iba saliendo de la secadora.

Él levantó la cabeza del respaldo del sofá y me contestó de forma bastante seca.

\- Por enésima vez, Swan, ¡bien!

\- Si de verdad estuvieras sin dolor, no estarías hablándome de esa manera… - rechisté yo molesta.

\- Es que es bastante difícil concentrarse en que no me duela, cuando estás todo el rato preguntándome qué tal… - trató de razonar.

\- Pues si te duele, tómate los medicamentos, Killian – respondí comenzando a exasperarme. - Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso y tómate la pastilla. Te sentirás mejor después.

\- Me quedo dormido a los veinte minutos de tomarla, Emma – replicó él. - No quiero pasarme todo el puto día en la cama como un inválido. Ya bastante inútil me siento igualmente…

\- Ey… - dije yo cambiando el tono por uno más suave. - Tienes que tener paciencia, todo está yendo muy bien…

\- ¿Tú crees? - contestó él con una falsa sonrisa. - Porque yo creo que esto – dijo levantando su mano mala – es solo un trozo de carne inservible. No puedo mover los dedos, Swan, no notó nada cuando me tocas en ella… Me siento… - dijo llevándose su mano buena al pelo y revolviéndoselo como siempre hace cuando está nervioso. - No sé cómo me siento.

\- Killian… no digas eso… - dije yo sentándome a su lado en el sofá. - En menos tiempo del que esperas, todo irá bien – continué agarrándole los dedos que sobresalían de la férula y dándole un pequeño beso en cada uno de ellos.

\- Swan… - dijo él abriendo mucho la boca y retirando la mano casi de forma instantánea.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté preocupada. - ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No…- dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Lo he sentido

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tu beso en estos dos dedos, ¡lo he sentido! ¡Repítelo! - dijo ofreciéndome de nuevos sus dedos.

Besé el dedo meñique y el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, sin perder de vista la cara que ponía y lo que ví, me encantaría ser capaz de capturarlo y revisitarlo todos los días. Sus ojos se iluminaron igual que los de un niño pequeño cuando ve los regalos debajo del árbol la mañana del día de Navidad.

\- Lo estoy sintiendo, Swan… - repitió con las lágrimas resbalándole por la cara. - Eres increíble.

\- Killian, yo no he hecho nada -dije acariciándole esta vez la cara.

\- Claro que has hecho, Emma – respondió él muy serio. - Me has aguantado todo este tiempo, mi mal humor, mis salidas de tono… Lo has aguantado todo como una campeona.

\- Tú harías lo mismo por mí… - dije yo con una tímida sonrisa. - Es lo que se hace cuando quieres a una persona.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, como cada vez que me escuchaba decir esas palabras. Reconozco que todavía me costaba mucho abrirme y decirlas con la misma frecuencia que me las decía él a mí, pero poco a poco, era más fácil que se resbalasen de mi boca, sobre todo viendo la reacción que instantáneamente provocaban en Killian.

Se levantó del sofá y me besó suavemente, al tiempo que comenzaba a dirigirme hacia la habitación y me empujaba suavemente, de forma que cayese encima de la cama. Mi cama, que ahora se había convertido en nuestra cama.

Aún no habíamos dado el último paso en nuestra relación, no por falta de ganas, sino porque Killian necesitaba reposo para poder curarse de todo de sus lesiones. Sin embargo, la mirada que me estaba dedicando ahora mismo, me hacía pensar que eso estaba a punto de cambiar ahora mismo.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó de nuevo, su lengua chocando con mi labio inferior, pidiendo sin palabras que por favor, abriera la boca para corresponderle al beso. Así hice, a la vez que mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y nos giraba suavemente en la cama, de forma que él quedase abajo para evitar que forzara los brazos.

Continuamos besándonos de forma cada vez más fogosa, hasta que la mano buena de Killian se metió por debajo de mi camiseta, emprendiendo un camino hacia el norte hasta que se posó en uno de mis pechos, dándome un pequeño pellizco en el pezón por encima de la ropa interior.

Pasé una pierna por encima de su torso, quedando sentado a horcajadas encima de su cadera, provocando que gruñera con el contacto.

\- ¿Está bien si me colocó así? - pregunté echándome hacia delante, provocando que mi cabello dorado nos envolviese como una cortina.

\- Está más que bien, Swan – susurró él mirándome casi con devoción, al tiempo que como podía tiraba de mi camiseta hacia arriba, tratando de sacármela.

La prenda cayó al suelo hecha un ovillo y yo poco a poco comencé a desabrochar la camisa de cuadros que se había puesto hoy Killian. Botón a botón, iba besando toda la piel que iba descubriendo, hasta que la deje abierta del todo, pero sin pasar el trabajo de tener que sacársela a través de la férula.

\- De momento, tendrá que valernos así – dije con una sonrisa picarona, mientras echaba mis brazos hacia atrás y me desabrochaba el sujetador, dejando que los tirantes cayesen suavemente por mis brazos, hasta que por fin me libré de él y lo tiré al suelo también.

A partir de ahí, todo fueron gemidos y suspiros de placer. Cuando ya no aguantábamos más, comencé a desabrocharle urgentemente el pantalón a Killian. Él me ayudaba como podía con su mano buena, de forma casi frenética.

Después, me levanté y de un tirón me bajé los leggings y la ropa interior, cogiendo un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla de noche y sin perder tiempo, colocándoselo a Killian.

Volví a colocarme a horcajadas, mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que lo acariciaba suavemente de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Listo? - pregunté jadeando.

Apretó la mandíbula y dijo que sí con la cabeza un par de veces, haciendo que yo sin pensármelo más me levantara sobre mis rodillas, lo alineara y me bajara sobre él, provocando instantáneamente que ambos emitiéramos un sonido casi gutural.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, buscando un ritmo que nos gustase a los dos. Ni muy rápido ni muy lento y sin perder contacto visual ni por un momento. Agarré su mano derecha y la llevé por encima de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

A medida que el momento se iba acercando, comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido, y Killian se sentó en la cama para poder abrazarme fuerte contra él, al tiempo que colocó su mano buena entre nosotros para darme esa última ayuda que yo necesitaba para caer con él.

El momento llegó y fue como una explosión que nos recorrió de arriba a abajo, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes con otros chicos.

Killian se dejó caer en la cama y me abrazó fuerte contra él. Levanté una mano y le acaricié la cara, secando una lágrima solitaria que le caía por la mejilla.

\- Ha sido… - dijo con la voz entrecortada por la excitación y la emoción al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo sé… - respondí yo con una tierna sonrisa. - Parece que hemos encontrado algo más en lo que hacemos muy buen equipo.

\- Te lo dije, Swan – dijo él cerrando los ojos, totalmente relajado y sin rastro de dolor en sus facciones. - Lo necesitaba – añadió con un susurro antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

Me apoyé en su pecho y cerré los ojos, quedándome profundamente dormida. Por primera vez desde hace ya mucho tiempo, dormimos de un tirón, sin que Killian se despertase con el dolor, disfrutando del contacto de nuestros cuerpos y de la tranquilidad de nuestras respiraciones.

/-/

El sol comenzó a colarse por las rendijas de las persianas, haciendo que yo fuera la primera en abrir los ojos, no sin un gran esfuerzo. Me sentía acalorada, en más sentidos que uno. Sonreía para mí misma al tiempo que me mordía el labio inferior al recordar nuestras actividades de la noche anterior. Nunca la primera vez con alguien había sido tan intensa y tan buena.

Me estiré todo lo que pude, tratando de aliviar el dulce dolor que tenía en todos los músculos de mis piernas. Después, giré mi cuerpo hacia la derecha y observé a Killian como dormía. Dormía boca arriba y tenía su mano mala, la izquierda, apoyada sobre su pecho. Su cara estaba relajada, sus largas pestañas descansando sobre las mejillas y su barba un poco más larga que de costumbre, dándole un aspecto más misterioso y varonil. Era objetivamente muy guapo. Sin duda, era una chica afortunada.

\- ¿Vas a estar mirándome mucho tiempo más? - susurró Killian abriendo tan sólo un ojo.

Entorné los ojos antes de contestarle.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- Ninguno, Swan. Es sólo que a estas horas de la mañana, todavía no tengo el guapo subido…

\- Pero la humildad como siempre, la tienes a punto… - dije yo acercándome a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, juntando mi mano con la suya encima de su pecho. Le acaricié el dedo meñique y el anular, sabiendo que a día de hoy era donde tenía sensibilidad. - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Muy bien – respondió él, cogiéndome la mano y llevándosela a los labios para darme un beso en ella, volviendo a depositarla después en el pecho de nuevo. - Ha sido mi mejor noche desde hace mucho tiempo

\- Bien – respondí cerrando los ojos al tiempo que giraba la cara y le daba un beso en el hombro. - Yo también he dormido muy bien, y del tirón. ¿Cómo vas de dolor?

\- Pues apenas nada, Swan. Tengo una pequeña molestia en la zona de la muñeca, pero totalmente soportable – respondió él levantando la mano como para inspeccionarla. - Esta noche no me ha dado guerra.

\- Estupendo – respondí yo todavía con los ojos cerrados. - Eso es buena señal. Yo creo que tienes los dedos menos hinchados también – continué mientras lentamente me sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a inspeccionar la mano herida.

El movimiento había provocado que mis pechos quedaran al descubierto, quedando sólo tapados por algún que otro mechón errático de pelo. Los ojos de Killian irremediablemente se dirigieron hacia la zona recién descubierta.

\- Swan, no me tientes… - susurró mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio.

\- El problema no es mío… - protesté yo fingiendo indignación, al tiempo que cogía la sábana y me cubría de nuevo. - Eres tú, que te vienes arriba con cualquier cosa…

\- Swan, me estás poniendo las tetas en la cara… ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? - preguntó divertido.

\- Serás… - respondí yo riéndome también, pasando una pierna por encima de su cadera y sentándome a horcajadas, a la vez que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

\- ¡No, Swan, para! Sabes que no aguanto las cosquillas…

\- Lo sé, y precisamente por eso, vas a sufrir durante un rato…

Killian no paraba de retorcerse y de reírse a carcajadas. Finalmente, me apiadé de él y paré, inclinándome de nuevo sobre él, pero esta vez para darle un beso de buenos días.

\- Buenos días – susurré contra sus labios, mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior, provocando en él un gemido.

\- Y tanto que lo son – respondió él resoplando mientras levantaba tanto su mano buena como la mala hasta mis caderas, tratando de recolocarme donde él más me necesitaba.

\- No eres tú listo ni nada – susurré mientras me dejaba guiar por él, soltando un largo gemido cuando por fin entró en mí.

\- Cuando se trata de ti, se me agudiza el ingenio, Swan… - susurró él comenzando a guiarme de nuevo para que me moviese sobre él hasta que ambos explotamos.

\- Todavía no me creo que estemos así – dijo él. - Me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar y voy a estar en la cama del hospital solo y sin nadie que se preocupe por mí.

\- No digas tonterías – respondí yo. - Estamos juntos. Y no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

\- Cuento con ello, amor.

/-/

\- ¿Tienes todo listo, Killian? - pregunté yo mientras agarraba el bolso y la bolsa de deporte que usaba para las guardias.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Swan! - dijo él exasperado. - Si vuelves a preguntármelo, no respondo. He cogido todo ya.

\- Entonces, vámonos, ¡apura! - contesté yo. - Entro a trabajar en diez minutos.

\- Eso – dijo él entre dientes. - Métele prisa al pobre lisiado - añadió poniendo cara de pobrecito.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, tienes herida la mano, no las piernas… Así que venga, que vamos a llegar tarde…

Montamos en mi coche, ante la mirada aprehensiva de Killian.

\- ¿Seguro que este cacharro es seguro?

\- Métete otra vez con mi coche e irás a pata – dije aguantándome la risa mientras arrancaba el coche y nos poníamos en marcha.

Se hizo el silencio en el coche, hasta que Killian por fin expresó sus miedos.

\- ¿Crees que valdrá para algo la rehabilitación?

\- Hoy es tu primera sesión – comencé yo. - Seguramente te harán una exploración y algún ejercicio suave y poco más. Una toma de contacto.

\- Estoy asustado, Swan – reconoció mirando hacia el otro lado, seguramente avergonzado por lo que acababa de reconocer ante mí.

\- Ey… - dije poniéndole una mano en la rodilla. - Todo va a salir bien. No te voy a mentir, va a ser un proceso largo y doloroso, donde te van a llevar al límite para conseguir que recuperes todo lo posible la movilidad de la mano, pero va a valer la pena cada lágrima y cada esfuerzo, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Y si no? - preguntó él. - ¿Qué pasará si no funciona y me quedó así?

\- Eso no va a pasar – insistí yo tratando de convencerlo. - Pero si pasa… lo afrontaremos como todo hasta ahora, juntos. Para mí no cambiaría nada, Killian. Estoy en esto hasta el final.

Me di cuenta instantáneamente que era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Parte de las inseguridades de Killian se basaban en el miedo a que yo pudiera verlo de otra manera si las cosas salían mal y su mano no volvía a ser la de antes. Tenía miedo a que yo lo viera como "un inválido", algo que sólo de pensarlo hacía que la ansiedad aflorara. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar, tuviera diez dedos móviles o tan sólo cinco. Y era importante que él lo tuviera claro también.

/-/

Pasaron un par de meses y Killian se estaba tomando las sesiones de rehabilitación como si se estuviera entrenando para una Olimpiada. Recuerdo la primera que tuvo una sesión en serio, llegó a casa sudando y muy dolorido, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

\- Swan, no voy a aguantarlo… - me dijo ese día llorando.

\- Claro que podrás… Con los días vas a ver que cada vez cuesta menos. Tómatelo como si fueran sesiones de gimnasio después de un año entero sin hacer deporte. Al principio piensas que te ahogas y no eres capaz ni de correr ni dos minutos en la cinta, pero cada día que pasa, se va haciendo un poquito más fácil… Y esto va a ser igual, ya lo verás.

Así había sido. Killian cumplía con creces los objetivos de las sesiones y se aplicaba en casa con los ejercicios que le habían enseñado a realizar. Admiraba como estaba llevando todo. Era muy valiente, aunque él no se lo terminase de creer.

Por eso, cuando un día estando yo de guardia, mi compañera Ariel me dijo que mi novio estaba en recepción preguntando por mí, el corazón me dio un vuelco en el sitio pensando que algo había ido mal. Salí corriendo por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo vi de espaldas, apoyado en el mostrador de la entrada.

\- ¡Killian! -dije cogiendo aire para recobrar el aliento. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Se giró y todo lo contrario, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Swan, ¡mira!

Levantó la mano y lo vi como poco a poco movía todos los dedos, llegando incluso a cerrar la mano formando un puño.

\- Dios mío, Killian – dije llevándome las manos a la boca. - ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea de que habías avanzado tanto.

\- Llevo toda la semana con mi terapeuta practicando una serie de ejercicios y aplicando corrientes, que están dando unos resultados buenísimos… - explicó él. - Pero no quise decirte nada hasta que lo consiguiera de todo. Y ha sido ahora en casa cuando he sido capaz de cerrar la mano…

Me acerqué a él y sin importarme nada ni nadie, lo besé, mientras notaba como alguna lágrima me caía por la mejilla. Estaba tan contenta y tan orgullosa de él que el corazón a duras penas me cabía en el pecho.

\- Te quiero – le dije. - No te puedes hacer una idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

\- Y yo de ti, amor – me contestó él con una sonrisa.

Aprovechamos para cenar juntos en la cafetería del hospital, ya que urgencias estaba tranquilo y era mi ratito de descanso para poder cenar. Después, él se marcho, no sin antes acariciarme con su mano herida, como acostumbraba a hacer últimamente, monitorizando cada vez si había cambios e iluminándosele los ojos cuando notaba algo nuevo.

\- Te espero en casa – susurró dándome un último beso en los labios, antes de separarse completamente de mí. - Mañana podríamos hacer algo juntos. Tú no trabajas y yo no tengo tampoco rehabilitación. ¿Día libre? - preguntó.

\- Día libre – confirmé yo con una sonrisa mientras las enfermeras de la planta me miraban con cara divertida, sin duda sorprendidas por las muestras de cariño en público a mi chico. Una de ellas con la que me llevaba muy bien, Tink, incluso me guiñó un ojo de forma picarona, haciendo que yo enterrase avergonzada la cara en el cuello de Killian por unos instantes, antes de separarme de él y despedirnos finalmente.

/-/

Habían pasado diez meses desde el accidente de tráfico de Killian y por lo tanto, diez meses desde que habíamos empezado nuestra relación de forma real. A pesar de las circunstancias, de la lucha constante por la recuperación de Killian, los miedos y las frustraciones, habían sido unos meses maravillosos en los que nuestra relación se había ido afianzando cada vez más. Parecía que nada podía con nosotros.

Por eso, cuando me senté en el baño con un palito blanco en mis manos para hacer pis sobre él, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Que yo me diera cuenta habíamos sido cuidadosos… Dios, ¿qué íbamos a hacer si era positivo? Yo me encontraba en plena residencia y aunque nos iba bien, nuestra relación de pareja era todavía joven…

\- Swan, déjame pasar, por favor… - se escuchó la voz quebrada de Killian desde el otro lado de la puerta. - Siento haber reaccionado así… me has cogido totalmente por sorpresa...

Las lágrimas me caían de forma silenciosa por las mejillas mientras me levantaba del baño y me disponía a dejar el stick encima de la pileta, dispuesta a esperar los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré de frente con Killian, que me miraba con cara compungida, pidiéndome perdón sin palabras, sólo con sus ojos.

\- Swan, lo siento – dijo de nuevo.

\- Está bien – le dije yo de forma un poco más seca de lo normal.

\- No, no está bien – dijo él enfadado consigo mismo. - Si el test es positivo y estás embarazada, créeme, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo…

\- Killian, de verdad, no tienes que disimular ahora para hacerme sentir mejor – dije sinceramente. - Sé que el momento es una mierda y que no estamos preparados para tener un bebé.

\- ¿No lo estamos? - preguntó él con una tierna sonrisa. - Es posible que tengas razón y que no sea el mejor momento, tú estás a tope con la residencia y yo aún me acabo de incorporar ahora al trabajo, pero, Swan… Sería nuestro bebé.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunté entre lágrimas.

\- Hagámoslo, Emma – dijo él riéndose y con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. - Tengamos el bebé.

Pasados los cinco minutos, entramos al baño de la mano, dispuestos a saber la respuesta.

Una línea. Negativo.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo y lo que vi me sorprendió. Después de la reacción inicial que había tenido Killian cuando le dije que tenía un retraso de casi dos semanas, no me esperaría jamás ver la decepción en sus ojos cuando el test fue negativo. Y una sorpresa aún mayor fue darme cuenta de que yo también estaba decepcionada, que después de nuestra conversación, me había hecho a la idea de que formaríamos una familia más pronto que tarde.

\- Bueno… - dije yo rompiendo el silencio. - Negativo.

Asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Swan… - comenzó él.

\- Tengamos un bebé – dije yo de repente sin poderme creer lo que acababa de decir.

Miró muy rápido hacia mí sorprendido, pero con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí – respondí comenzándome a reír a carcajadas al tiempo que él me cogía en brazos y comenzaba a darme vueltas, provocando que yo todavía me riera más fuerte.

\- Vamos a tener un bebé… - susurró él contra mis labios.

\- ¿Estamos locos por quererlo?

\- Puede… - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras retiraba el pelo suavemente de mi cara. - pero será nuestra locura, el niño más querido de todos los tiempos.

\- Además… - comencé yo – Todavía puede que pase un tiempo hasta que me quede embarazada. Nos dará tiempo a hacernos a la idea.

\- En ese caso, Swan… - dijo con voz ronca sin duda por la excitación del momento al tiempo que me arrinconaba y me dirigía hacia nuestra habitación - Es momento de que empecemos a practicar.

/-/

Resulta que al final no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para hacernos a la idea, y tres meses después, Killian y yo nos encontrábamos en la misma situación sentados en el suelo del baño, sólo que en esta ocasión ambos llorábamos de alegría.

Era oficial. O al menos, todo lo oficial que un test de embarazo podía ser. Estaba embarazada.

\- Vamos a ser padres – susurré yo mirando fijamente hacia el test de embarazo que todavía sostenía entre mis manos.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Killian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Tengo que llamar a Liam y contárselo. No se lo va a creer – comenzó a hablar atropelladamente mientras salía del baño emocionado y se disponía a coger el teléfono para llamar a su hermano.

Los meses que siguieron fueron una avalancha de emociones. Killian estaba más sobreprotector que de costumbre, algo que me parecía entrañable y un poco agobiante al mismo tiempo.

Decidí trabajar hasta que ya la barriga no permitiese que me moviera y eso era algo que lo sacaba de quicio.

\- Swan, te pasas a veces de pie más de seis y siete horas seguidas en las cirugías… ¿me quieres decir que eso es bueno?

\- Por última vez, Killian – contesté yo exasperada. - Estamos bien. No voy a dejar de trabajar hasta que llegue el momento.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar de hacer guardias de urgencias? - insistió él.

\- Ya me he sacado una guardia al mes para estar más descansada y para que tú me dejaras en paz un poco… – respondí tajante mientras me cruzaba de brazos a la defensiva.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sin duda frustrado.

\- Intentar razonar contigo es como hablarle a una pared y esperar a que te conteste… - masculló por lo bajo. - Dios me guarde de que me salga una niña como tú – respondió divertido. - Haréis que me salgan canas antes de tiempo.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, divertida por la situación.

\- Quién te verá, Jones… - dije con un tono mucho más dulce. - Cuando tu niña sea mayor y empiece a tontear con los chicos…

\- Swan… - dijo él a modo de advertencia, dándome con el dedo índice en la nariz. - No provoques – añadió divertido. - Además, a lo mejor es un niño. Tú has querido que sea sorpresa, así que…

\- Y tú vas a aprovechar para recordármelo a cada momento del embarazo… - rechisté yo.

\- Venga, amor… - comenzó en tono meloso. - ¿De verdad que no quieres saber si es niño o niña? Es más, podría decírmelo a mí el ginecólogo, prometo mantener la boca cerrada y no aguarte la sorpresa…

\- Ni lo sueñes, Jones… - dije poniendo la mano en su cara y echándolo hacia atrás, bloqueando sus avances hacia mí antes de que me convenciera. - Será un secreto hasta que me ponga de parto.

\- Estás hecha una bruja, Swan… - dijo él poniendo pucheros.

\- No lo sabes bien – rechisté echándole la lengua. - Y más bruja que puedo llegar a ser.

\- ¿Es una promesa? - preguntó él mientras con una mano recorría el lateral de mi cuerpo hasta decidir que mi trasero era un buen lugar para posarla.

\- Sigue acariciándome de esa forma y tardarás poco en averiguarlo… - susurré juguetona mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle uno a uno los botones de la camisa.

\- Esto de las hormonas es genial… - dijo él mordiéndome la oreja suavemente.

\- Lo sé… - dije riéndome por lo bajo. - Nunca me habías parecido tan sexy como ahora…

\- Me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido… - masculló por lo bajo haciendo que yo comenzara a reírme a carcajadas.

Lo que pasó a partir de aquí os lo podéis imaginar. No me podía creer que hubo una vez en la vida en que me pregunté si Killian y yo seríamos buenos en la cama. No éramos buenos, éramos lo siguiente.

/-/

Anna llegó a nuestras vidas un lluvioso 23 de octubre, para compartir cumpleaños conmigo y Killian lloró durante todo el parto, mientras aguantaba estoicamente como yo le apretaba la mano derecha.

\- Swan, recuerda que ésta es la buena – me decía por lo bajo.

El recuerdo de ese momento hacía que la sonrisa me saliera sola mientras Anna en mi regazo terminaba de comer.

La recuperación de Killian había ido muy bien. Cierto es que su mano nunca volvería a ser la misma y que posiblemente no podría ganarse la vida como pianista, pero como siempre decíamos, había sido un milagro. Su mano había quedado con cicatrices obvias, pero totalmente funcional. Y no todo ello había sido suerte, mi chico se lo había currado a cada paso de la rehabilitación y por ello, no podía estar más orgullosa.

Sumida en mis pensamientos estaba cuando Killian entró en la habitación y como siempre que nos veía juntas a la niña y a mí se le ponía cara de tonto.

\- Estáis guapísimas – comenzó mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar el teléfono móvil. - Os haré una foto.

\- ¿Otra? - pregunté yo enarcando una ceja. - Yo creo que tienes fotos para forrar todas las paredes de esta casa y eso que Anna sólo tiene cuatro días de vida…

\- Shhh – dijo él mientras sacaba una foto detrás de otra haciendo que yo al final me acabara riendo de lo tierno de la situación. - Déjame que la coja – dijo finalmente.

Con la llegada de Anna habíamos descubierto que Killian tenía un talento innato con los bebés. Cada vez que ella lloraba y Killian la cogía, ella se callaba instantáneamente se callaba y se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a su padre.

\- Sin duda vas a ser una niña de papá – dijo él dándole un beso en la nariz a Anna. - ¿A qué sí? - preguntó picándome como sólo él sabía.

\- Tiene cuatro días – contesté yo, cruzándome de hombros. - ¿Tú qué sabrás?

Killian soltó una risotada, a la vez que pegaba su cara a la de Anna, haciendo que mis defensas bajaran y sonriera de nuevo. En los últimos días no paraba de sonreír.

\- Mamá está celosa – le dijo a la niña, que lo miraba como si estuviese entendiendo cada palabra. - Porque te pareces más a mí que a ella.

\- ¡Es que no es justo! - exclamé riéndome. - Yo paso los esfuerzos en el parto, para que después mi niña sea un calco de su padre…

\- Tienes suerte de que sea guapo – dijo él riéndose también.

\- Y como siempre te digo, Jones, muy modesto también…

\- Tienes que reconocer que habría sido una pena que no sacase mis ojos… - añadió.

\- Y lo dices como si yo fuera bizca y mis ojos fueran horrorosos… - contesté levantando la barbilla desafiante.

Killian comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras acunaba a Anna en sus brazos, que seguía callada y sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su padre.

\- Anda – dije yo finalmente, echándome hacia un lado en la cama. - Túmbate aquí tú también y déjame que disfrute mirando lo bonito que es mi bebé…

\- Swan – dijo él muy serio mientras se sentaba en la cama. - Mira, creo que tiene tu nariz…

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Jones! - exclamé riéndome mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. - Mira que te gusta picarme…

Levantó su brazo derecho para que yo me pudiese acurrucar contra él.

\- Ya verás como el segundo es igualito a ti, Swan…

\- No me hables de otro parto ahora mismo, porque me duelen hasta las pestañas todavía… - dije yo enterrando mi cara en su cuello, dándole un pequeño beso en la zona.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio, hasta que poco a poco a Anna se le iban cerrando los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida todavía en los brazos de su padre.

\- Dámela – susurré yo incorporándome un poco.

La colocamos suavemente entre mis brazos, de forma que su carita quedase apoyada en uno de mis pechos. Ni un par de minutos llevaba en esta postura cuando Anna despertó y comenzó a llorar de repente.

\- ¿Lo ves, Swan? - preguntó Killian llorando de la risa. - Niña de papá.

FIN.


End file.
